


Daddy

by KatyasDeadDad



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Adore flirts with Raja on stage, Roy can't handle that. Cue possesive smut with slight fluff.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Daddy

_Adore flirts a lot with Raja on stage, Bianca doesn't like that. Cue possessive kinky sex._   
_____________

Adore let out a ringing and raspy laugh into the microphone, a sound that echoed through the arena filled with cheers and other people laughing as well. Raja had just cracked a very funny joke to the crowd about Adore's messy drag, and stood with her hand on Adore's waist. It was only fun and games, very innocent. It genuinely didn't mean anything.

To them, at least.

To Bianca, it meant too much. It wasn't that she was jealous (scratch that, she was _very_ jealous) but she didn't enjoy it when Adore flirted with another queen. Especially someone like Raja. She was pretty much the same age as Bianca, and apparently really aggressive in bed (heard from other queens) which was just everything that _Danny_ wanted in a partner.

Roy was overthinking it, even under the mask that was Bianca. The mask that was confident and could come up with witty insults in seconds, the winner of one of the most complex drag competitions. Even that didn't help.

Adore pushed against Raja with her head thrown back, laughter warming up her throat with familiar happiness. The jokes were funny, she had to admit that. Jinkx went on to continue the banter with Raja as Adore stood back, recovering from the laughing fit. She tilted her head to look at Bianca, something she always did when she needed some type of comfort, and noticed that she was refusing to meet her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as loud and well as she could over the people talking into mics and cheering from the audience, before nudging the older queen with her elbow.

"I'm fine." The response was short and... bitter? Bianca was never bitter around Adore, especially as she _refused_ to read the other queen. Ever.

"Come on Bia, you're not fine." Adore argued with a goofy grin, expecting the defeated smile like always. But it never came.

Instead, the self dubbed queen of clowns just shifted her weight to her other foot and continued to ignore her. This never happened. Adore shrugged it off and continued to perform their curtain call number with her usual attitude and confidence. It felt strange- not having the guts to poke around and joke with Bianca, even more so that the other queen refused to stand next to her.

When they got off stage, Bianca instantly went to their shared dressing room to get out of drag, completely dismissing their usual routine of having a cocktail and discussing the night's shows. Adore looked at Courtney who simply shrugged.

"Maybe she's tired?" The blonde suggested, but Adore knew that wasn't it. Roy had slept very well last night, a few more hours than Danny did and he still felt well rested. Besides, even if Roy was tired he'd never let it go out on his performance as Bianca. Even more so, he'd never let it on Danny.

"Maybe." Adore sighed and finished off the drink awfully fast. "I'm gonna go check on her."

Roy was sat before the mirror, wig neatly packed down and makeup almost entirely off his face. The shadow of his plump lips and dimples echoed on his features, and Danny couldn't help but feel the familiar warmth when seeing him. It's not that they were dating, none of them had the confidence to make that move, but it was clear after many one night stands that there was something more between them.

"Don't ignore me." He whined as he sat down in his own seat, wig instantly being the first thing to be removed. Roy scoffed from next to him, but didn't speak. " _Roy."_

"I'm not." His words were sharp and simple, eyes refusing to meet Danny's as he sorted out his makeup to place into the bag.

" _Roy."_ This time no answer. Danny huffed and sat back in his chair, trying to take off his drag as calmly as possible but just like always when he was upset- managing to split or ruin a few things. Roy didn't care, which was highly unlike him.

"Why are you not talking to me?" The question came minutes after they had both dedragged, now just making sure to pack up the last. Roy didn't answer at first, so Danny turned to look at him with those brown large eyes that could make him melt at any moment.

"Is she funnier?" His voice was deep and rough.

"What, who?"

"Raja, is she funnier?"

"What are you talking about B?"

"Well with the way she was touching you, a mind could only wander."

"Are you jealous?" Danny chuckled, moving to sit on the desk of the vanity before Roy.

"What if I am?"

"Hm.. well do you think she could fuck me as well as you do?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Roy all but spat, not picking up on the suggestive position of his lover or the playful tone in his voice. "Are you actually saying this?"

"Mhm.. do you think she'd be as rough as you are?" Danny trailed, running his fingertips across the table surface gently.

"I don't fu- _oh._ " Then it clicked.

"Took you long enough." Danny grinned, relaxing into his position as hungry eyes stared down at the sitting man.

"You little brat." Roy matched the grin with a low smirk, nestling himself between bare legs. Danny was already growing hard in his black underwear and the sight made his own groin tighten awfully hard.

His hands were placed on each leg of the younger man, pushing it apart as hungry eyes met lusting ones. Plump lips shatter against Danny's skin as he trailed kisses up his inner thigh, nibbling and sucking gently once he got the desperate sigh he was trying to reach.

Roy's fingers hooked around the hem of Danny's tight underwear and pulled them down with ease, throwing them off into whatever corner was the furthest. His aching erection was glistening with precum and Roy wasted no time in wrapping his plump lips around it. His length was growing and swelling with each sway of the older man's head to take him far deep.

Danny's legs were growing weak at the overwhelming feeling of Roy's warm tongue lapping against his base and lips sucking down on the tip with each long stroke. A moan left his mouth, indicating how close he already was, and Roy pulled away with a smug expression.

"Always so sensitive." He grabbed Danny's face softly and gave him a gentle kiss before leaning off to the side, grabbing the same old bottle of lube that always was in his bag.

He squirted a generous amount on two of his fingers. The two of them hadn't done anything in a while, and he wanted to make sure Danny was prepped.

The younger sprawled out male all but whimpered at the cool feeling and two digits stretching him out ever so slightly. Roy positioned himself between Danny's legs, one hand on his shoulderblades to hold him up while the other one slowly thrusted into him. He stretched them to the side, scissoring and curving until he felt Danny clench around him in the eager satisfaction.

"You're so needy, aren't you Daniel?" Roy's voice was husky and degrading as he pushed his digits hard into his lover, curving them in the angle that made his lips part wordlessly. "Hm, what is it that you want?"

"You."

"Me? That wasn't very specific." It was soft sadistic play as he pushed and thrusted his fingers with each sentence made, knowing that Danny already was too much of a mess to reply. His other hand left the back of his lover, going down to stroke his own already hard member from outside his sweatpants.

"I want you to fuck me." Danny cried out, clenching around Roy's fingers for some sort of sensation of being filled up. "Please just fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." Roy gave him a side-eyed smirk as he pulled his fingers out of the boy. His lips were soon on Danny's again, bringing to a heated makeout session with tongue and teeth as clothes seemed to pile up in that one corner far away.

He pulled himself away from Danny's lips to trail his own down his jaw, sucking on his neck and biting on his shoulder to leave marks as he lubed his own cock up. Danny could only moan and hold on to the man that loved him so rough yet passionate.

Roy nestled himself in between his legs again, lining his own aching cock against Danny's aching and needy entrance, slowly pushing into the tight warmth that wrapped around him. He caught his lips again for a soft kiss as his lover's tight asshole stretched out around him.

"Oh fuck, Roy." Danny whispered, unable to form a proper sentence. It had indeed been a while since they'd done anything, and words could not describe how much he had longed for this.

Roy's movements picked up in speed as he thrusted inside his lover, low grunts leaving his lips as the silent air filled with heavy sighs and breathing.

"Would she fuck you like I do, hm?" He leant down, nibbling on the soft skin of Danny's earlobe as he left soft and raspy degrading words in the air. "Would you wrap around her like this, needingly begging for my cock?"

"No." Danny breathed out, gasping at the feeling of Roy's large cock hitting his prostate. When noticing this reaction, that's when the fun began.

Each thrust was punishing and slow, but hard and assertive as they hit Danny's sensitive spot with each word Roy spoke.

"You're such a little cockslut, wanting me to take you like this. What if someone caught us? Hm? What if they opened the door right now and saw your pathetic little ass wrap so nicely around me." Roy's hands were on Danny's hips as the pace and hardness of his thrust increased, skin slapping against skin with nothing but intentions of primal instincts.

" _Roy."_ Danny whimpered, tightening around him in a way that could make Roy's world crumble at his feet. The only thing that kept him from turning this more passionate was the selfish need of getting his point across.

All that filled the air was the sound of skin slapping down hard and Danny's low whimpers and moans. Roy leant down and began leaving harsh and possessive marks on his paler shoulders, knowing how much of a pain in the ass they'd be to cover. It didn't matter. In this moment Danny was _his,_ and he intended to make that a known fact.

"Ah fuck.. _daddy."_ The word lingered in the air awkwardly for a moment. It was a kink that Danny hadn't expressed yet, and something he was very much embarrassed of. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Call me that again." Roy growled into his ear, thrusting down hard into his lover.

" _Daddy."_

It was in moments like these that Roy was ready to get on his knees and offer Danny his whole world. It was the moments when he'd unwordedly would submit, despite his bratty attitude and needy behaviour.

"Keep going."

If their coworkers and fellow drag queens hadn't heard the session already, they sure would now. Roy fucked him ruthlessly until the vanity hit the wall with each thrust and Danny was practically screaming curse words and words of affection. _Daddy,_ he liked that.

It brought another part of what meant slight authority but love.

It was also moments like this when Roy would slow down and focus on making sure each movement was as enjoyable as possible, catching Danny's lips in passionate and loving kisses with gentle touches before the two of them came. Roy inside of Danny, and Danny into Roy's hand.

"I love you." The words slipped out of the younger man's lips before he could contain them, leaving him sitting still as he watched Roy freeze from cleaning up.

" _I love you too."_


End file.
